1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cell in which a power-generating element is sealed with a sheath member and electrode terminals connected to the power-generating element through a plurality of collectors are extended out from the outer periphery of the sheath member. Herein, the power-generating element includes positive and negative plates alternately stacked with separators interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general flat cell including a laminated material made of resin-metal thin film as the sheath member, the sheath member is formed by just heat-sealing sheets of the laminated material at the outer periphery thereof without previously molding the laminated material (see Publication of a Japanese Translation of an PCT International Application No. 2002-510124).